


Tras las cortinas

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Imprisonment, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prince!Wiccan, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulkling, Hawkeye y Patriot son llevados a Genosha por la fuerza. Mientras planean cómo huir, Hulkling ve algo que posiblemente lo haga quedarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tras las cortinas

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Allan Heinberg y Jim Cheung y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Tres días después de su rapto,Hulkling, Patriot y Hawkeye comenzaron a enloquecer.

Sentados en los cómodos muebles de la lujosa cámara en donde los tenían prisioneros, intercambiaron miradas dudosas y ansiosas, pero no palabras.

Hulkling, rubio y de piel blanca por el momento, estaba sentado a la mesa llena de manjares sin tocar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada azul fija en Patriot, que reflejaba su postura a excepción de un pronunciado tic nervioso en la pierna. Hawkeye, desparramada en la hermosa alfombra persa, los observaba a ambos, dividida entre la diversión y el hartazgo.

—Estoy segura —comenzó— de que Iron Lad, Stature y Vision vendrán pronto por nosotros.

—Han pasado tres días —dijo Hulkling.

—Es Genosha —intervino Patriot, furioso—. _Genosha_ —repitió como si los otros dos no entendieran—. Llena de mutantes sirvientes del villano más grande de todos los tiempos, Magneto, el desquiciado que nos aplicó una trampa llena de psicología inversa al encerrarnos en cuatro muros de mármol, entre muebles forrados de seda y charolas de oro y plata. No será un rescate fácil.

Hulkling cerró los ojos y suspiró; nunca decía palabrotas, pero en ese momento tenía una atorada en la punta de la lengua. No tenían idea de qué era lo que Magneto podía estar planeando hacer con ellos. ¿Chantajear a los Avengers, tal vez?

Tomó una manzana roja del recipiente que tenía delante y comenzó a lanzarla al techo, observando por el rabillo del ojo los paneles de cristal que fungían como ventanas altas, cubiertas con cortinas rojas hechas de tela transparente.

Y lo vio.

Un joven, quizá de su edad, ataviado con el conjunto de ropa más elegante que Hulkling había visto en su vida, observando la manera en la que lanzaba la manzana de arriba abajo, como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo. Hulkling la lanzó un par de veces más para él antes de que Hawkeye siguiera la dirección de su mirada y preguntara:

—¿Y ese quién es?

Patriot miró también.

—Debe ser uno de los nietos de Magneto —respondió—. Ve su ropa.

—¿Speed o Wiccan? —siguió Hawkeye.

Patriot negó con la cabeza.

—Ni idea. Aparecen poco en televisión desde aquel atentado que sufrieron cundo niños. 

Hulkling intercambió una mirada con el muchacho, que sonrió. Era lindo. Bastante lindo, de hecho. Comenzó a agitar la mano, como si los saludara y Patriot gruñó.

—No sé ustedes, pero eso me molesta, me molesta mucho —dijo Hawkeye.

Patriot estuvo de acuerdo. Hulkling iba a responder el saludo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una fuerte alarma que sonaba como “INTRUSOS EN EL PALACIO, INTRUSOS EN EL PALACIO”. El muchacho les dedicó una última mirada antes de desparecer en un destello de luz azul.

—Wiccan —determinaron Patriot y Hawkeye al mismo tiempo.

—¿El hechicero? —preguntó Hulkling.

—Síp.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Quizá el chico lo había encantado para sentir semejante fascinación por él, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, porque Patriot se puso de pie, diciendo:

—Esa es nuestra señal. Hulkling, haz todo lo posible por destruir esa puerta —indicó, pero no fue necesario, porque la puerta se abrió con un destello de luz azul.

—Creo que me gusta su manera de coquetear —dijo Hulkling, corriendo hacia la puerta mientras cambiaba de forma. Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
